MeadowClan cats
by MeadowClan Stories
Summary: These are just the characters of the series I am writing so that all of you are aware of what the cats look like, and what their personalities are like. Thanks! (all rights go to Erin Hunter for creating, Warriors) -Dustfur


MeadowClan

Leader: Goldenstar: Very handsome golden and light brown tabby tom with seductive amber eyes. Very tall and rolls his shoulders deeply when he walks. Has 4 kits and a mate. Trusts nobody but his family members. Even doesn't trust the rest of his Clan or any other Clan. Kind of going crazy for some reason and only has 4 lives left.

Leaders Mate: Larksong: Gorgeous dark brown she-cat with black tiger stripes and a white puffy underbelly and toes. Musky/light green eyes. Good to have in battle. Has 4 kits.

Deputy: Hawkfeather: Muscular dark brown tabby tom with a dark golden muzzle and snout and paws. very sparkly dark golden eyes. The color of his dark golden fur. Very loyal and makes good choices. Is one of Goldenstar's sons'. Has a mate with 2 kits. (Apprentice: Thrushpaw)

Medicine cat: Bluerain: Blue gray she-cat with silver gray swirls around her pelt. Beautiful starry grey eyes. Very good at expelling poison and saving the lives of cats who are an inch away from StarClan. (Apprentice: Mosspaw)

Warriors:

Whiteblade: Piercing white she-cat with jet black tiger stripes. Very light blue eyes. Is nice but don't get on her bad side or you're just causing trouble for yourself. Mother is Larksong and dad is Goldenstar. Has no mate yet. (Apprentice: Dewpaw)

Dirtwind: Dark brown tom with spiky fur that looks like it's been fluffed up by the wind. Musky green eyes. Has a mate but no kits yet. Mother is Larksong and dad is Goldenstar.

Goldenheart: Beautiful dark golden she-cat with dark golden eyes. Has one white toe on her right paw. Tall, kind of slim, and lean. Very respectful and kind to other cats. Mother is Larksong and dad is Goldenstar. Has no mate yet. Named after her dad.

Buttertail: Light yellow she-cat. The color of butter. Has extremely light green eyes and a white ear. Very pretty. Mate is Dirtwind.

Shimmerpelt: Very light grey she-cat. In the night, her pelt looks like it has glitter on it. Very beautiful light baby blue eyes. Has a mate and has 3 kits.

Rowanclaw: Dark red/orange tom with long fur in some places. On his cheeks, belly, and neck fur. Has bright green eyes and sometimes has a short temper. Very good fighter. Mate is Shimmerpelt and has had 3 kits with her.

Greyshadow: Dark ash grey she-cat with light green eyes. One of Rowanclaw and Shimmerpelt's kits. Has a high temper like her father and a good fighter as well.

Robinfur: Light ginger tabby tom with a very light orange underbelly and snout. Has a pink nose as well. Very slim triangular face and has a mate. One of Rowanclaw and Shimmerpelt's kits.

Moonglide: Black she-cat with grey eyes. Naturally skinny and tall. Is quick and very agile. Can fit and wriggle in small spaces easily. Doesn't have a mate. One of Rowanclaw and Shimmerpelt's kits. (Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Snowgleam: White she-cat with light blue gray fur on every single tip of every single strand of fur. Barely noticeable though. Has light baby blue eyes. Very quiet and kind. Mate is Robinfur.

Darknight: Black tom with thick fur and amber eyes. Very quiet and mysterious. Fernpelt: White she-cat with ginger splotches everywhere and green eyes.

Dawnsplash: Tortoiseshell and white tom. Has very big body. A thick, feathery, swooshing tail. Green a mate with 3 newborn kits.

Moonthicket: White tom with brown specks everywhere and a brown tipped tail. Has nice brown eyes.

Mudsplash: Moonthicket's older brother. Dark brown tom with blue eyes. Is nice to have around in a Clan. Has a mate that is pregnant in the nursery. (Apprentice: Icepaw)

Rocktumble: Ash grey tom with blue eyes. Very skinny and sleek. Got his name from when he was an apprentice, he took a fall on a big boulder of rocks. And of course his pelt color. (Apprentice: Stormpaw)

Apprentices:

Dewpaw: Very pale grey she-cat with bright, dark green eyes. Has one black paw. Very pretty.

Frostpaw: Black and white tom with icy blue eyes. Has a strong leap in catching prey.

Thrushpaw: Grey and brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Kind and loyal. Good at hunting.

Icepaw: Pretty white she-cat with long, feathery like fur. Icy light blue eyes and a small pink nose. Struggles a lot when hunting because of her piercing white pelt.

Stormpaw: White she-cat with light gray splotches and dark grey eyes. One black speck on her shoulder, and another one on her back left toe.

Mosspaw: Chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown eyes and a little pink nose. Very shy and quiet. Doesn't talk much and has a light voice. Kind of slow minded.

Queens:

Meadowbreeze: Golden tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and legs. Pretty amber eyes. Mate is Hawkfeather. Has 2 kits. (Eaglekit: Tabby tom with golden eyes. Sunkit: White she-cat with light blonde splotches and dark amber eyes)

Thunderwind: Tall grey tabby she-cat with sea green eyes. Mate is Dawnsplash. Has 3 kits. (Dunekit: Golden tom with brown eyes. Flowerkit: Pretty calico she-cat with blue eyes. Stonekit: Grey tom with green eyes)

Winterblaze: White she-cat with tilted blue eyes. Has a black striped tail and black paws. Very nice and caring. Is pregnant with 3 kits. Mate is Mudsplash.

Elders:

Robinswing: Dark brown tom with black stripes. Very snooty and bossy. Amber eyes.

Rainfall: Used to be pretty pale grey she-cat with blue eyes. Nice and thankful for the apprentice's hard work.

Orangepelt: Long haired ginger tom with green eyes. Snoot and bossy like Robinswing.


End file.
